


Forgotten Report

by MarineHaddock



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, POV First Person, Some Humor, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock
Summary: A truly hard-boiled man never admits to needing a break or the pleasures he experiences on breaks.Kirihiko is a nuisance that insists on keeping him half-boiled.





	Forgotten Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byakuyakuchiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyakuchiki/gifts).



> I really hope this is the kind of attention Shoutarou needed, Merry Christmas.

It was about 10 o'clock, a snowy night at the start of February. Even in the darkness, I could see the gentle snowflakes cascading by the window of my office. They gathered on the window sill, piling up slowly in a glistening white heap. I was tempted to remove them, but it would be a futile task. They would only be replaced by more of their own.

I sat at my desk, with only my desk lamp in this darkness. The curtains were drawn around the bed to stop the light from bothering my partner, finally resting after a long case, and a long time researching. He needed to rest tonight, the air in the office told me that tomorrow we would have another dame walk in, another case, another dopant, and we would take another step towards solving the mysteries that troubled Fuuto.

But I could not join him in preparation for what tomorrow brought. I sat at my desk, writing my newest report on my typewriter, listening to the keys clack and the satisfying ping. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Fuuto-kun watching from his place atop my books, no doubt thankful for the work we at the Narumi Detective Agency put in. He served as a gentle encouragement as I reached the midpoint in my writing. Only a few more hours and I would be able to rest, but I would never be able to truly rest without knowing this city was safe.

A cup of coffee slid across the table towards me as I cracked my neck, warm and perfect in one of the boss's old mugs. A familiar smell, the smell of old memories. Easier times. Times when I was younger, more naive. I reached out, almost not thinking about it, but stopping before I reached the handle. I looked up to see the person who had brought me the mug when it was clear I was engrossed in my work.

Before me, stood a man in pajamas worth more than a detective like me would make in a lifetime. Fine material for a start, a fine color, and a letter "K" embroidered beside a smaller image of Fuuto-kun. A dressing gown hung open over it, with his full name on it. I had once commented on it. No matter the worth, would anyone truly want to steal a man's pajamas? He had insisted that there were stranger people in the world than pajama thieves.

I looked at his face, clearly tired, black hair a tousled mess. He must have slept already, been awoken by something or other. Perhaps from the general discomfort of the couch in the garage or from something... worse. I wouldn't question him of course. If he wished to talk, he could bring it up on his own. It was important to respect his privacy.

But, the thing that stood out to me about this man was the thing upon his head. Sleek, stylish, plain black with a band around it to match, and perhaps the most noticeable part of all, the fancy white lettering on it. "Windscale". Yes, the man before me, one Sudou Kirihiko, or perhaps at that moment I would have preferred to have called him Sonozaki Kirihiko, as he was undoubtedly committing the nigh unspeakable evil, of wearing my hat.

I glared at it, making it clear where my issue lay, but he simply stared at me, sipping from his own Fuuto-kun mug. Had he really felt the need to put it on everything he owned? Even I, someone who loved Fuuto, found it borderline obnoxious. He placed the mug down on the other side of my books, out of my sight, out of the way. Safe from the evils he could choose to commit.

If there was anything Sudou Kirihiko knew, it was his own beauty. But that didn't satisfy him. No. Sudou Kirihiko was intent on making sure that _I_ knew of his beauty. Well, even if I did happen to notice the way he pursed his lips, the way he narrowed his eyes in a "come-hither" look from time to time, the way a smile would take over that beautiful face at the thought of our darling Fuuto, or the way that hat sat upon his head. The way it shaped his hair and face, the way it made him look in the soft lamplight. The way his hand reached up, to hold it with the utmost care. Well, even if I were one to notice any of that, Kirihiko knew that I was far beyond giving in to temptation.

If there was anything I knew about Sudou Kirihiko, that fact wouldn't stop him.

The hand that had brought me my coffee, the one absent from my hat, slid back onto the desk with delicate grace, sliding towards me, stopped only by the barrier of my typewriter and coffee mug. He turned to sit with the same delicacy, placing himself upon my desk, taking a second to flatten out the wrinkles of his pajamas and dressing gown before deciding it wasn't worth losing his balance over.

Our eyes met again, his peeking out from beneath the hat in a fashion he knew would appeal to me.

"You ought to take a break, Shoutarou." Fingers delicately brushed the back of the paper in my typewriter, careful not to actually disturb it. Despite his plans, he still showed respect for my work.

"It's important that I have my reports done as soon as possible." I broke eye contact with him, going back to typing. His attempts at seduction had no effect on me.

"You seem at a loss for words, and all the best writers know when to take breaks." He leaned forward, slightly over the paper now, starting to block the light and stop me from being able to read over my work. Not surprising for a former Sonozaki to use such underhanded tactics to get what he wants.

I leaned back in my chair, looking at him coldly, but it didn't dissuade him by any means. Kirihiko was a spoilt man, he would get whatever he wanted and do whatever pleased him. At least, that was how he came across. He slid my coffee closer to me, getting back off of the desk to join me at my side. When I still hadn't taken the coffee, he placed it in my hands. Spoilt.

"Relax a little bit, Shoutarou." He smiled and his teeth almost shone. A hand moved to sit on my neck, thumb brushing my cheek, holding me in place as he leaned closer. He was lucky that I was feeling particularly kind, that I knew this was something important for him, so I let him kiss me. I was not one who would usually be taken along by some pretty face and a sob story, but maybe he was right about me needing a break. I had done a lot of work after all.

Sudou Kirihiko was a greedy man though. One kiss turned to two, to three, to ten, to more and a hand massaging my side as he nibbled my lips. Impatient and forceful. Living with us had done nothing to humble him. The kisses moved up to cover my eyes, then my ears, stopping for only brief breaths between each, then moving down along my jaw, down my throat, resting on my collarbone, shirt stopping him from going further. I let him. Let him get out what he needed to, enjoy himself as much as would please him.

"You get vocal so quickly," he slid down, pulling my shirt up to get to the waistband of my slacks, kissing there as he undid them. I never considered myself one for being so loud, but his comment snapped my thoughts to the problem behind the curtain.

"Philip-"

"Already did that lookup and won't be interested in bothering us to learn more if we're not doing anything he's not used to." He smiled up at me from under the hat, working the zipper open and making neat work of removing them. Kirihiko took great pleasure in his skills, and perhaps even greater pleasure in the way he kissed my cock and teased it through my underwear.

"You're more focused than usual."

"You're the one who insists that he has work to do. If it was up to me, I would be taking this chance to pamper you all night." He punctuated his sentences with longing kisses from the head of my cock to my balls, sucking lightly to let me know that he was done talking. If I was a lesser man, I would have sighed or moaned, but even at a time like this, I couldn't just let my feelings come spilling out of my mouth. I removed the underwear anyway, having enough of the work he'd done to ruin them, and he took that as his signal to set to work.

Kirihiko always took the matter of blowjobs incredibly seriously, he took great enjoyment from it but would never take requests. He knew best, after all. I knew better than to try, but without thinking I tried to set my coffee back down, and a hand shot up to stop it from reaching the table. Our eyes met and he glared as if this was the most serious matter in his entire life.

"Sit back and enjoy your coffee or it'll go cold." His bottom lip stuck to the underside of my cock as he spoke, letting his breath tease it. I sipped the coffee and leaned back further in my chair. It seemed easier than arguing. The coffee was delicious, but that was to be expected, he had flaunted such a skill over me since the day he walked into my office. Despite his pride being originally off-putting, it was hard to argue with a good cup of coffee.

Kirihiko kissed down, stroking me with one hand and using the other to hold my balls as he sucked them. He moaned as he worked, wrist working masterfully as he stroked, tongue and lips that acted as if they served no other purpose. A nice thought. A quieter, or perhaps just less conversational, version of Sudou Kirihiko.

His occasional nibbling was off-putting, but he was too into it to care about the feelings of the man on the receiving end. Luckily for him, I couldn't get a good hold of his hair with my beloved hat in the way. Yes, a true evil would, of course, come prepared for any potential counterattack. He gently kissed every spot he nibbled, perhaps his way of making up for his cruelty. The kisses continued up slowly, ticklish, stopping when they met his hand and continuing as his hand moved up further out of their way. When it came that the tip was blocked by it, he sucked the spot under it, groaning as he did. Truly he put his all into giving a show.

After a few more encouraging rubs, his hand moved out of the way, finally giving himself access to the tip. He held no issues with covering his lips with pre-cum, trying to give that smile an extra shine as he made eye contact, almost as if he were actually waiting for my approval.

I sipped my coffee.

The second that delicious liquid reached my lips, his were around my cock. He started slow as ever, lapping at the slit before sliding his tongue by, wrapping it around slightly to cushion it. He took it a little deeper, sliding off a little and then completely. If he waited any longer, most men would have labeled him a tease. No doubt that would appeal to him. He took it a little deeper, and then a little deeper still, bobbing slowly, making sure it was comfortable for us both. He rested for a little, finally taking me deep enough that my cock could feel every moan, every grumble, every little thing he did to tease me.

Completely unrelated to what Kirihiko was doing, my fingers happened to slip a little on my mug and I spilled some hot coffee on my shirt, causing Kirihiko to pull off entirely to grab a tissue to clean it up. Not one of my favorite shirts, but I still would of rather have kept it coffee stainless. Kirihiko helped me to remove it, checking over my chest where it had landed. Nothing a hard-boiled man couldn't withstand.

Kirihiko waited on me giving the all-clear before rapidly kissing down my stomach, back to his place on my cock with a rejuvenated hunger.

"There's something attractive about making a hard-boiled man moan as loud as you do, and spill his coffee like that. Though you better quieten down, unless you really do want Philip waking up." Kirihiko flashed another smile before slipping back down. I held back on correcting him. No point when he was busy. I rocked up into the heat of his mouth ever so slightly, encouraging him on, though it was difficult when I had no good way to get a grip on him. Luckily, he knew exactly how to please me, even if he felt the need to tease around it first.

His admittedly talented tongue did all in its power to bring me close. Caressing licks, twirls, he lived to impress. I could feel myself drawing closer and closer, soon ready to end this and get back to my work, when he suddenly pulled off, pulling his hands back to squeeze lightly on my knees, and lick his lips in a most villainous manner.

"We can end this here, or you can take me on your desk, it's up to you." He kissed my inner thigh quickly, not lingering for even a second. Naturally, I wanted to end it here, for a man knows better than to drown in his own pleasure, but Kirihiko was a persistent man. His nose rubbing lightly, teasing me closer. I went to tell him to end it there, but his hand suddenly placed itself on my lips, holding them shut tight as he brought himself to eye level.

"You don't need to beg so much, Shoutarou. I'm more than willing." His hand moved from my mouth as he kissed me, his tongue probing it open to get in. He tasted disgusting. Salty and gross. His kissing had gotten sloppy, as it always did when he was painfully desperate. The more he needed, the worse he got, all teeth and drool. I managed to pull away, gasping for air, scraping the taste from my tongue with my teeth. It was like I'd sucked myself off, a fantasy that Double made too complicated for me to ever enjoy.

As air had been returning to my lungs, Kirihiko had made a mess of folding his pajama bottoms away. They were folded to the side but it looked more like he had just tied them in knots. He pulled lube and a condom from his dressing gown pockets, prepared as ever, and handed them to me, before sitting on the desk facing me. He was in the way of my typewriter. A fact he was reminded of as he went to lean back and found it digging into his back.

Annoyed by yet another disturbance, he got up, quickly removing the typewriter, and many of the other possessions on my desk, leaving only the books and lamp that he felt were far enough out of his way. Finally, he settled himself back down, leaning back with his dressing gown hanging open, giving a full view of his erection. Luckily for him, while he had been busy I was kind enough to deal with putting on the condom and lubing myself. Probably not my wisest choice as otherwise he may have finally seen sense and let me get back to my work.

I rubbed more lube on my fingers, sliding one into him with even more ease than I would expect.

"Don't worry I prepped beforehand, it shouldn't take too long." He tipped the hat over his eyes, but it wasn't enough to hide his smile.

"You weren't really wanting to give me a choice, were you?"

"If you didn't want to, I'd go back to bed, but you're the one who was pleading." I dismissed the comment and awful exaggeration, focusing on stretching him open. He was still loose from whatever he was doing before he decided to interrupt my work, he wasn't wrong about that. All the better for me to get this over with.

He still whined as I removed my fingers, nudging himself closer to the edge of the table, closer to me. I held him in place as I slid in, feeling him squirm and moan happily. I went slowly, not wanting to cause him any sort of discomfort. He didn't complain, got noisier yes, but didn't complain. Just whispered my name in a begging tone. Obviously, he had had a good time getting himself worked up before.

Slowly, I pulled back out, watching his face intently. He was trying his best to appear calm, but he would bite his lip as he smiled, and his eyelid would twitch ever so slightly. To some, he may have been beautiful like that. His leg hooked around me to pull me back in, push me deeper into the warmth of him. He groaned as I started to thrust into him, slow and shallow, hands on his back and stomach, holding him steady. He reached up to the hat, moving it out the way, making a move to take it off but I stopped him.

"Keep it on, it suits you." There was no denying that fact. Like this, Kirihiko was not a particularly sophisticated looking man, and he could barely understand the word "hard-boiled", nevermind be as hard-boiled as myself. Yet a top that bedhead and pretty blushed face, it suited him. He pulled it down, over his eyes as I thrust into him again, picking up the pace, wiping that dangerous grin from his pretty lips.

His moans got louder, and perhaps I should have thought of my partner but at that moment he was far from my mind. Kirihiko's hand found mine, guiding it to his neglected cock. It was already leaking, a couple of small drips on his stomach. I took him in my hand, pulling out of him enough to lick the drops away, briefly managing to ignore him desperate squirming for me back.

I couldn't ignore him in such obvious distress for too long. I thrust in as deep as I could, rubbing his cock as I did. Unlike Kirihiko, I was not a master of handjobs, but I would never risk leaving someone unsatisfied. He rocked his hips, enjoying himself regardless of my lack of skills. I could feel his ass tightening around me as I thrust, not quite tight enough to hold me in but as if he would give it his best effort. The pressure of being wanted.

Kirihiko kept one hand holding onto the end of the desk and the other on the hat, keeping it in place as my rate increased. I did what I could to keep the pace as I stroked him, but as pleasure mounted for myself I got sloppy. Kirihiko managed to pull me down for another, even worse kiss as he came, holding me there as he gasped against my mouth.

He held me there while I fucked him, trying to make it quick to avoid overstimulating him. His legs held me in him as I came, glad of the condom to save any unnecessary messes on my desk. I kissed him again, this one better than the others, calmer and collected, even if the awful taste still lingered.

"You should go to bed, Shoutarou." He wrapped himself around me, fixing the hat, clearly knowing how tempting it made him look. But I am not a man to be swayed so easily.

"I have work to do." He laughed, unwrapping himself from me, and let me stand back up fully. I removed the condom and disposed of it while he got back up and put his pajama bottoms back on. In his kindness, he helped put my typewriter back on my desk, though left everything else where he had unceremoniously dumped it.

"Don't stay up too late." He kissed my head before placing my hat on it. Back where it belonged. Then he disappeared into the night.

I sat back at my typewriter, ready to continue my report, but first, I turned Fuuto-kun away, apologizing silently for what he had just witnessed me do to his father.


End file.
